Charlie's Discovery
by christzhang99
Summary: The title says it all! Charlie finds out about the Cullen s. First fanfic ever!


**Twilight: Charlie's Discovery**

Charlie asked Jacob about what's been happening to Bella lately. Jacob knew that if he didn't act, then Bella, Edward, and the rest of the Cullen family will leave. Even though he despised them a lot, he couldn't stand Bella leaving, even if she was a vampire now.

Instead of telling Charlie about it, Jacob changed into his wolf form before Charlie's eyes.

"W-w-what h-happened to B-B-Bella?" Charlie stammered.

"I'll tell you. But I can take you to her instead." Jacob told Charlie right after he changed back.

They both rode in Charlie's police cruiser to the Cullen's house. Bella got a whiff of their scent right away and warned the others. They were waiting outside for their arrival. Alice said that Charlie will know about them being vampires. Once Charlie arrived, Jacob backed out into the trees.

"Why are you a vampire? Jacob told me the whole story while coming here." Charlie asked Bella.

Jacob returned and glanced up at Bella and Edward together. "I had to tell him because I thought that you guys were leaving because of him."

"You filthy liar. You broke the treaty! How could you harm Charlie that way!" Bella screamed.

Jacob darted towards safety into the woods with Bella following him at lightning speed. Within a few seconds, Jacob turns back into a wolf and the pack immediately knew what was going on. They rush towards Jacob's aid from somewhere not far away. Before Bella lunges towards Jacob's throat, Edward, Alice, and Emmet grab hold of her. Jasper immediately calms her down. Edward and Alice lead Bella back into their mansion, away from everything.

Charlie is amazed by what he has seen so far. The pack arrives and tries to explain all of this to Charlie.

Back inside the house, Bella apologizes non stop to Edward and Alice for doing that to reveal the secret. They comfort her.

"I wish Jacob was dead!" Bella exclaimed. "I can't believe he caused so much pain and trouble for me!"

An Hour Later

Bella trudges back outside to confront Charlie.

"I can explain. I knew about this since a year ago. And even before that, Edward and I were already dating and in love. Vampires live forever and so I wanted to spend eternity with Edward. I begged them to change me since I knew and Edward just did that a month ago. That was because I conceived Renesmee and died giving birth to her. Edward saved me. He never wanted any of this for me either." Bella told the story from her perspective.

Just then, Edward rushed back into the mansion to get Renesmee. He transferred her to Bella.

"Why didn't you tell me all this ever in the past? I thought you trusted me" Charlie responded.

"I wasn't allowed to. It was forbidden for humans to know about this. I'm sorry for risking your life the whole time. The two times I left and didn't tell you were because other vampires were hunting me down. And the other times when I stayed with Alice for "shopping trips" were for trying to lure other bad vampires and kill them. I'm sorry to lie to you." Bella explained to Charlie.

After the truth was told, Bella with Renesmee sleeping in her arms and Edward headed back towards the mansion.

"Why are you leaving? I still wanted to talk to you." Charlie asked.

"I'm still a new born vampire. I'm afraid to bite you since your scent is too strong. I'm sorry." Bella told Charlie. "Now, we don't have any secrets between up at all. I'm sorry it has to be like this- for you to suffer the faults I created."

Edward kissed Bella on her forehead reassuringly and they went back home.

Charlie went home also to think over the events that occurred this afternoon.

Nighttime

A phone call came for Bella at the Cullen's home.

It was Charlie.

"Hey Bells! I just wanted you to know that I don't care about any of this and I just want you to be happy. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Tell the Cullens that I wish them well. Have a happy eternity with your new family. And can I come over for a visit sometime?"

"Hey dad! It's great hearing form you and of course you can come over anytime you want. We will always be where we are until you are gone. Just give us a heads up!"- Bella responded.

"Thanks! And nice baby you have. She looks so much like you and Edward. I will miss you. Bye!" Charlie said.

"Bye Dad! I miss you already too." Bella said.

Edward and Bella go up to their room with Renesmee to relax after the long day they had.


End file.
